


Dead By Domestic one-shots

by randomfangirlsio



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bubba is precious and I will cherish him always, But Sometimes it's Not, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frank swears a lot, Freddy is constantly bullied, I'll probably state that in the notes, Laurie and Anna are both moms to other people, Multi, One Shot Collection, The F/J/Q thing is platonic for the most part, They all live in one house it's fucking crazy, and Laurie bullies Michael a lot, don't know for sure, i'll add tags as i go, maybe not, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfangirlsio/pseuds/randomfangirlsio
Summary: The title explains itFor people who didn't come from Tumblr(if any actually do, I'm not saying it'll happen for sure) this is about all of the DBD killers and survivors being put into one house, and being stuck like thatEverything can happen. Fluff, angst, smut(if I gain confidence with that skill) humor, anythingI also put the Frank/Jake/Quentin thing because they're all super close, and it's mostly platonic. I'm off and on with Danny and Frank
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, Frank Morrison/Jake Park, Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith, Jake Park/Quentin Smith, Jake Park/Quentin Smith/Frank Morrison, Kate Denson/Laurie Strode
Kudos: 9





	Dead By Domestic one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> none of these are in order, none  
> I can never say they explicitly feature one ship, because it's usually multiple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops forgot about the chapter summary
> 
> It's a fluff chapter where Jake has Frank come sit with him and Quentin as Frank talks about his day because why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And separate notes? Jeez
> 
> btw, there is hate directed toward Freddy in this chapter because that's what you get when I write  
> He's also only mentioned, so it's not direct torture

Jake glanced at the clock, then at the man still rambling on in front of him. "but that's not why I was mad. It was because he seriously had the fucking audacity to bring Quentin into it! Like, uh no, shut your fucking mouth because Quentin is only an ass to you because you are literally a fucking scumbag." Frank said, moving his hands as he spoke. Jake was amazed by how much Frank could cuss in one sentence. Though when it came to talking about Krueger, Jake understood. 

Frank had been telling Jake about the argument he'd had earlier, with Freddy. The demon had brought Quentin up and Frank didn't like that, so he punched Freddy. He was just explaining why. Frank glanced at Jake, then sighed. "You're tired, aren't you?" He asked, his voice still full of energy. Jake aimlessly shook his head, leaning back on the couch. It was fairly late, and most of everyone else had already gone to bed. 

"I'm fine, I swear." Jake replied, knowing Frank probably wouldn't accept the answer. By the way Frank paused and eyed the saboteur, Jake was right. However, only partially. 

"Does Quentin want you in there? I know he likes having someone near him when he sleeps." Frank questioned, moving to grab the shirt he had thrown on the ground. He did that sometimes if he felt hot. Not due to his level of confidence or ego, but because he was good at ignoring what people said. Most of the time. 

"Probably. I'm sure he'd let you talk while he fell asleep. He doesn't necessarily care about sound levels." Jake replied, moving to grab his jacket from beside him. Frank paused again, holding his shirt in his hands. As weird as it was, Frank had begun thinking about others more since the whole house thing. A few people had, and Jake wondered if Anna impacted that. She had begun treating everyone with utmost kindness, at least everyone except for Freddy. With Kenneth, it was more treating him respectfully than anything. 

"Are you sure? I don't wanna annoy him. I can always go find Julie or something." Frank stated, surprising Jake. Frank, once again, was someone who could definitely ignore people's opinions if he wanted. 

"Just c'mon." Jake mumbled, moving to stand up. Frank stood up as well, following the saboteur as Jake made his way to his room. Jake was quiet as he opened the door, and peered in to spot the hazel haired insomniac reading a book. "We have a friend this time." Jake said, earning a confused look from Quentin. At least until he spotted Frank. 

Jake walked over, moving to sit by Quentin toward the headrest. Frank climbed onto the end of the bed, crossing his legs as he sat. Jake didn't really know if his shorts were actual shorts, because they almost looked like boxers. Not Frank's. Frank didn't wear boxers, so they definitely weren't his. "Frank threw hands for you earlier." Jake stated, putting an arm around Quentin as the boy leaned against him. 

"Why? Aren't you usually the one who does that?" Quentin asked, setting the book in his hands down and closing his eyes. 

"He is, yes. But Krueger was being a total dick, and then he fucking mentioned you! Of course I wasn't gonna let the fucker insult you!" Frank explained, just as enthusiastic as when he said it the first time. "Which, by the way, I understand why you hate him. I'm telling you, I was this fucking close to just stabbing the shit out of him." Frank added, getting Quentin to open his eyes. 

"Okay, Frank," Frank straightened his posture, looking at Quentin instead of the walls around them. "you can talk, but please shut up about him. I appreciate you yelling at him for me though." Quentin stated, giving a small smile. Frank responded with a grin. 

"I will, my bad. And also you're welcome!" Frank replied. Quentin laughed softly, shifting again to lay his head on Jake's lap. He was on his side, but he didn't mind. 

"Whose underwear are those?" Quentin asked, closing his eyes again. Frank had quite the history when it came to people who had seen him in his underwear, so Jake wasn't surprised that Quentin noticed too. 

"Oh, they're Danny's. Can I sit up there with you two?" Frank replied, his response nonchalant. Like he always wore other people's underwear. Maybe he did. Maybe he had simply taken someone else's and traded them out. 

"Yeah, just put your shirt on first. Your skin is always cold." Quentin answered, making Jake snicker. Quentin moved again, and Frank quickly threw on his shirt. It was slightly big on him, so Jake assumed that it must've been Danny's too. Frank moved to lean against Jake's right side, and Quentin stayed on the left by the wall. Jake was leaning back, keeping an arm around both of the other boys. 

"You will never fail to surprise me Frank." Jake said, watching as Frank set his head on Quentin's shoulder. Quentin rested his own head atop Frank's as the other giggled. Jake loved the way Quentin and Frank were around each other. There was rarely and interaction between them that wouldn't make Jake smile. 

"I know, but that's the fun part." Frank replied, moving to grab one of Quentin's arms. Quentin allowed him too, setting his hand on Jake's thigh as Frank clung onto his arm. "Also, Laurie has been way nicer to me lately, which I think is good. She scares the shit out of me. Did you know that she had literally fucking kicked Michael in the dick, with no fear?" Frank mentioned, holding a finger to Quentin's necklace, being careful not to press too hard. 

"Yeah, she has. She's also slapped him at least three times." Jake added, pausing to watch Frank's reaction. Frank narrowed his eyes for a second, his eyes darting around. 

"Fucking what? And Michael just accepts it?" Frank questioned, his voice a little quieter than before. Jake just nodded. Frank just gave a quiet him, moving his hand from Quentin's necklace to the ring on his hand. Frank had always had an odd fascination with them, especially the two gems. Frank was definitely strange, in every way. If he was mad at you, there was a higher chance he would just ignore you rather than try to hurt you. He was childish in some ways, but mature in others. 

Jake could never really settle on one description for him. "Laurie is a fighter, like Jane but worse. She dealt with Michael right before she was sucked into this world and she is pissed about it." Jake stated, relieved to feel Quentin's breathing slow slightly. He had a lot of problems falling asleep, but had recently started waking around the same time as Jake, so he was always tired at night. Often, Jake would fall asleep first and Quentin would just climb into bed with him. Apparently the company really made a difference, especially when it was Jake. 

"I get that. I would be pissed if I had to deal with me, and then be brought here, and do it all over. I'm a fucking nightmare." Frank replied, emphasising the last word. Jake knew Frank would probably nod off within thirty minutes, which was fine. Jake didn't have a problem lifting most people there up, even some that were taller. Which was a lot. Plus, if it did prove to be a problem, Jake could always just move Frank onto his bed on the other side of the room. He slept beside Quentin, so it wouldn't change much. 

"You're not necessarily a nightmare. Just gotta get used to you. You could probably be sleep deprived to the fullest extent and still have energy." Jake responded, paying close attention to how Frank slowly let his muscles relax. 

"Really? Sometimes you'd seem super pissed whenever I said dumb shit." Frank questioned, his voice continuing to lower in volume. 

"That's because it was dumb shit. You as whole are fine though." Jake assured. For the most part, it was because Frank would insult someone as he killed them. Though Jake could only complain to a certain extent, given how if he was given the chance, there were killers he regularly degraded. Lately he'd been working on that though. 

Frank hummed, but didn't reply. Jake gave it maybe three minutes. Jake also noted to talk to Danny tomorrow. Mainly because he willingly let Frank run off with his clothes, but also because Jake didn't know him too much, and Frank liked him a lot. Danny surely couldn't be as bad as Jake assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it! Did you like it? I hope so  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy the rest of your day or tomorrow if it's super late


End file.
